


The Unbreakable Vow

by Luna_Lovegood_The_Girl_Who_Believed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Lovegood_The_Girl_Who_Believed/pseuds/Luna_Lovegood_The_Girl_Who_Believed
Summary: Just friends because it was Dumbledore's last wish, then a forced unbreakable marriage vow by Lucius Malfoy and death threats? How will our newlyweds do with their forced marriage?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marriage Decree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887750) by [Dumbledores_Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbledores_Wisdom/pseuds/Dumbledores_Wisdom). 



> This first chapter won't be all that interesting, but stick with me a few chapters more, and it gets very interesting.  
> I'd like to give a shout out to Dumbledore's_Wisdom because of their story: the marriage decree which was the inspiration for mine. Please leave comments and Kudos and go check out the marriage decree!  
> I dedicate this Fanfiction to all my readers.  
> 

The Unbreakable Vow  
Chapter 1: Draco’s POV  
Draco Malfoy stood up to go to the witness stand to testify against his father Lucius Malfoy. He feared his father. He’s a death eater. Draco was terrified of him. His father is a dangerous man. That’s why he was doing this. To keep him, and his mother safe. He keeps telling himself: ‘he’ll get a life sentence, we’ll be safe!’ but something deep inside him tells him he won’t. He doesn’t want him to get out for he fears his father will brainwash him. He’s just about to start walking, when his best friend, Blaise Zabini grabs his wrist.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Draco? If you don’t, I’ll tell the minister for you.” Draco is tempted, but he decides against it.  
“Yeah, I do.” He gives his friend a sad smile, which he returns.  
He sits down to begin. He looks down at his dark mark. He hates it, but there’s nothing he can do. People still stare at him in fear when they pass him. He hopes that him bearing witness will at least change the minds of a few people. He’s tried to change, but people still see him as his father’s son. The time goes by quickly, and Draco almost runs back to sit next to Blaise. He stares into space for a while, lost in thought until he hears the minister of magic. He looks up at his father.  
He looks just like him. Lucius is a tall slender man. He has the same blond hair as Draco, but Draco’s hair is short, while his father’s hair is longer. They have the same gray eyes, but Lucius's eyes are dark and full of hate, while Draco's are warm and silvery.  
“Lucius Malfoy, you have been proven guilty. You’re sentenced to Azkaban for 14 years under high security.” He says with a serious look on his face. Draco can’t even process what he had just heard. Only 14 years!? There must be something he can do!  
“No!” He shouts. “Minister, please! A life sentence! I never want to see him again! Please! I beg of you. He’s extremely dangerous!” He falls to his knees. “Please!” He says, fighting the urge to cry.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, but my decision is final. 14 years, this court is adjourned.” He says, showing no signs of sympathy. Blaise runs over, pulling Draco into a tight hug.  
“Everything will be fine. It’s going to be okay.” He whispers softly. He stops for a moment, then, having seen his friend’s watery eyes, says: “Don’t worry.” Then hugs him tighter. Draco appreciates that Blaise cares, but he’s still worried. 

Suddenly he hears another voice behind him.  
“I’m sorry Malfoy. It’s okay to cry you know.” He says after he notices Draco trying to hide the fact that he’s crying. “We’d like to speak to you, though we understand if you don’t want to talk to us.” Just as Draco’s trying to think of who the voice could be, he hears another.  
“Yeah, we’re hoping to start over. We would like to apologize. Right, Ron?” Then Draco’s brain clicks. No, it couldn’t possibly be… the golden trio? Apologizing? Why would they apologize to him? If anything, he should be apologizing to them! He was the death eater! The first voice was Harry Potter, and the second, Hermione Granger. He looks over to Blaise.  
“Pinch me, I’m dreaming.” He says. “Okay!” Says Blaise, way too excited to pinch him.” “Ouch! Okay, not dreaming. Hallucinating then? Tell me, Blaise!” He shakes Blaise by the shoulders.  
“Nope. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger really did just try to apologize to you. Although the Weasel doesn’t look too happy about it.” Blaise says, making Draco turn around to look for himself.  
“Ronald Weasley. Answer her now. I’ll tell Mummy you’re being rude again” Ginny Weasley says as she walks over and takes Harry’s hand. “Fine. Hermione, speak for yourself. Ouch! What was that for?” Ron rubs his side in pain after Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. He glares at Hermione.  
“Well I don’t know about him, but I’d like to be friends.” Says Neville Longbottom. He helps Blaise up while Harry helps Draco up. Draco is surprised at them and confused as well.  
“Why would you guys apologize to me? I should be the one to apologize. Neville, I made fun of you all the time, Luna, I made fun of your creatures. Hermione, I called you a mudblood at school. Ron and Ginny, I made fun of your family, and Harry, I was a death eater, I worked for the man who killed your parents. I made all of your lives miserable” he says, lowering his head in shame.  
“That’s all in the past now Draco, we can all be friends now.” Says Luna. Draco wonders why her voice is always so… daydreamy. She never seems sad. He wishes he could be that happy.  
“Are you guys serious? Can we really be friends?” Draco looks at all of them, curious to what they’ll say.  
“Friends?” Harry asks as he stretches out his hand for Draco to shake.  
“Friends. Thanks, Pot- Harry.” He shakes his hand. He smiles at all of them.  
“That was so sweet! I think I might cry! Can I be your friend too?” Blaise gives them puppy dog eyes. They look at each other, having silent conversations with each other. Harry turns back to Blaise, starts to reach out his hand when Blaise shoves it away and gives each of them a quick hug. Although Ron looked absolutely disgusted, he didn’t care, he just went to the next person.  
“Okay Blaise, we’re all friends, great, now what?” Draco asks rhetorically. “Ooooh ooooh, I know! I know! Let’s have a sleepover at my house!! We can sleep in the living room and the girls can sleep in my parents’ room! They’re gone for a week. Oh, pretty please?” Blaise jumps for joy.  
“Oh, I don’t see why not. Could we invite Susan?” Hermione asks. “Who?” asks Draco.  
“Oh yeah! Susan Bones, you know, Hufflepuff? Please?” Ginny asks, hopeful.  
“What are you two doing talking to these Gryffindors and Ravenclaw?” Someone just arrived. Draco knows without looking who it is.  
“Shut up Pansy, we’re friends now. Do you want to come along to Blaise’s house for a sleepover?” Draco asks. Pansy looks confused. “Well, I do want to get away from my father, he’s constantly complaining about Lucius being sentenced to Azkaban. But I don’t want to hang out with these… Oh, alright.” She says after seeing Blaise’s puppy dog eyes.  
“Yay! Sorry for the rude interruption Ginny, sure! Let’s disapparate to Susan’s house!” Says Blaise, grabbing everyone’s arms. They disapparate to go get Susan.


	2. The reveal - Girls POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, now, I won't be uploading this much once I get the story going, but I think I should get to something more interesting before I slow down. Anyway, this chapter is only in the girls' POV, so the next chapter will be the boys'.  
> Please leave comments and Kudos. Again, go check out the marriage decree. It's an amazing story.  
> I dedicate this Fanfiction to all my readers.

Chapter 2: The girl’s POV  
They just arrived at Blaise’s house, and they’re getting settled.  
“Girls, you can go to my parents’ room and talk about girl stuff while us boys talk about boy stuff.” Blaise suggests.  
“Hey, what do girls even talk about anyway?” Ron questions. “Boys of course!” says Ginny giggling her head off. Pansy and Hermione roll their eyes, then walk away with the other three girls. Once they’re in their room, they sit on the bed and start chatting.  
“So, who’s going first?” Ginny asks and swoons. “Going first?” Hermione asks. “You know, who’s going to spill their love interest first.” Susan explains. “Since everyone knows your interest Ginny, how about you start, and then we go clockwise.” Pansy suggests, likely because she’ll be last. “Okay, well mine is Harry, obviously. I love him so much. You next Susan.” Ginny says excitedly.  
“I kind of like Neville, he’s really sweet.” She puts her hands on her heart. “I think he knows I like him, but I don’t know if he likes me back.” Susan says, sort of sadly. “Of course he likes you! Didn’t you see the way his eyes lit up when we picked you up?” Ginny explains, making her feel better. “Maybe, how about you Luna? Didn’t you like Neville too?”  
“I did, but now I like someone else. He’s nice, funny, sweet, and he’s not like the other Slytherins.” She says. “Wait, you like a Slytherin?” Pansy questions, surprised. “Yeah, it’s Blaise. I really want to get to know him better, I really like him. What about you Hermione? Are you still with Ron?” Luna asks.  
“Well, actually, no. Ron and I are just friends again. I’m not sure if I like anyone right now.” Hermione states. “Well, that’s disappointing. Oh well.” Ginny says. “Finally, Pansy, who do you like? “No one. It’s definitely not a Gryffindor. Oh fine, but if you tell anyone I’ll curse you until the day you die. It’s… Ron.” All the girls gasp. “My brother?” Ginny squeals excitedly. “Yeah, but you better not tell him. I didn’t tell anyone because I’m afraid of my father. If he ever found out, he’ll kill me.” She explains.  
“I’m not telling anyone. Don’t worry Pansy.” Luna smiles at her. “Let’s go see the boys.” She suggests. They go through the halls towards the living room. “Boys, we’re coming so stop talking!” yelled Susan. They walk in to find Blaise wide-eyed and the other boys smirking. “How much did you hear?” He obviously said something he didn’t want the girls to hear. “We didn’t hear anything.” Hermione quickly says. Hermione wonders whether it was about Luna since everyone was looking at her. She changes the subject. “So, Blaise, what’s next?” “Hmm, Oh I know! Let’s duel!” he suggests. “Okay, Ginny and Harry, umm, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Pansy, Susan and Neville, and Luna, I’ll duel with you.” He says giving Harry and Neville a sly smile. After an hour of dueling, eating, chatting and fun, they decide it’s time to go to bed. Hermione can’t sleep. She stares at the ceiling and decides she should talk to someone. “Luna, can I talk to you?” she asks. “Sure Hermione. What’s up?” Hermione casts a privacy charm around them so no one can eavesdrop. “You know how Harry made us all be friends with Draco and Blaise? There was a reason Harry said we had to. McGonagall found a note in the headmistress's office addressed to us from Professor Dumbledore. His last wish was that we become friends with them and keep them from becoming like their parents. I want to fulfill that wish, but..." She slows down. "But every time you look at him it reminds you of that day with Bellatrix Lestrange. Am I right?" Luna explains, leaving Hermione stunned. "H-how d-did y-you know?" Hermione stutters. "You're holding the scar. I'm sorry Hermione." Luna adds, making Hermione look down at her hand which had subconsciously drifted to her 'Mudblood' scar. "Thank you, Luna." She cries quietly. Luna takes down the privacy charm and wraps Hermione in her blanket. "Goodnight Hermi-" CRASH! Ginny wakes up and screams. “What’s going on? Let’s go see if the boys are okay!” They run to the living room to find Draco paralyzed with fear and the other boys pointing their wands at the hole in the wall. “Stupefy!” all of the boys yell at once. “Expelliarmus!” shouts the voice. Their wands fly out of their hands. “IT’S MY FATHER!” Draco screams, still frozen in fear.  
“Well, well, well, Draco. When you weren’t at the manor I assumed you’d be here but I never imagined that you’d be here with these… people.” Lucius spat. “We have some unfinished business to do for The Dark Lord. Come now Draco.” Draco hesitated, but he saw his friends' faces. Then he straightened up feeling braver and said: “No! They’re my friends!” Lucius had a murderous look on his face. “What did you say to me Draco Lucius Malfoy? Oh, well in that case,” He smirked. “We can make a little deal. Or your 'friends' die.” He pointed his wand at them. “What do you want?” Draco whimpers. “Revenge!”


	3. The reveal - Boys POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you for the kudos you left! I'm hoping to upload the chapter where Lucius reveals what his deal is today, but I might not get the chance. Also, this chapter will be short, because it's kind of a fill in. Anyway, go check out The Marriage Decree! Please leave comments and Kudos!  
> I dedicate this Fanfiction to all my readers.

They just arrived at Blaise’s house, and they’re getting settled.  
“Girls, you can go to my parents’ room and talk about girl stuff while us boys talk about boy stuff.” Blaise suggests.  
“Hey, what do girls even talk about anyway?” Ron questions. “Boys of course!” says Ginny giggling her head off. Pansy and Hermione roll their eyes, then walk away with the other three girls. Once they’re in their room, the boys sit on the floor in awkward silence. After a few minutes, Draco breaks the silence. "What the hell do we talk about?" Draco asks, slightly annoyed. "Well, the girls are talking about boys, so let's talk about girls!" Blaise says. "Now spill." He adds. "Well, obviously, I'm dating Ginny. Actually..." Harry takes an audibly loud deep breath "We're engaged!" Gasps can be heard from everyone. "Harry! You're going to be my brother in law!" Ron yells. "I'm very happy for you Harry." Draco says with a stressed smile. "You're thinking about your father aren't you?" Harry asks, startling Draco. "I'm sorry for ruining your big reveal." Draco answers, hanging his head in shame. "It's ok mate, this must be hard for you." Ron says. "Besides, Harry told me he didn't care about my brother Bill's wedding." He adds, making everyone chuckle. "So how about you Ron?" Harry says. "I don't know. 'Mione I guess, you Neville?" He asks shrugging his shoulders. Draco doesn't see what Ron sees in Hermione. "Me, uhh ok, I've been getting close to Susan lately, and you Draco?" "He doesn't like anyone right now." Blaise answers for him, and Draco nods. "My turn!" Blaise adds. "Ok, I like Luna!" He exclaims. Suddenly, they hear someone shout from the hall. “Boys, we’re coming so stop talking!” yelled Susan. They walk in, to find Blaise wide-eyed and the other boys smirking. “How much did you hear?” He obviously didn’t want the girls to hear. “We didn’t hear anything.” Hermione quickly says. Hermione changes the subject, and Blaise relaxes. “So, Blaise, what’s next?” “Hmm, Oh I know! Let’s duel!” he suggests. “Okay, Ginny and Harry, umm, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Pansy, Susan and Neville, and Luna, I’ll duel with you.” He says giving Harry and Neville a sly smile. After an hour of dueling, eating, chatting and fun, they decide it’s time to go to bed. Draco can’t sleep. He stares at the ceiling and decides he should talk to someone. “Blaise, wake up! Can I talk to you?” He asks. “Sure Draco. ’Sup?” Blaise says, yawning. Draco casts a privacy charm around them so no one can eavesdrop. “You know how Harry made us all friends? There was a reason I agreed. I had a dream, where Dumbledore told me, that an unexpected group of people would ask me to be friends. He said letting it happen would be for the best. He... he said if I didn't accept the friendship, I... I would become like my parents. He said it was his last wish. I want to fulfill his wish, but..." He slows down. "You look at them and you realize you've hurt them deeply. Correct?" "It reminds me of that day with Bellatrix Lestrange. I heard the scream. The blood-curdling screams. Do you know what that's like to relive?" Draco raises his voice, leaving Blaise slightly hurt, but understanding. "I'm sorry Draco." Blaise says. "You're right, I don't know what that's like, but know one thing. You are not your father, you are not your mother. You aren't a death eater. Not anymore." Blaise tells him. He reaches down to Draco's hand making Draco look down to where his hand had subconsciously drifted to his dark mark. "Thank you, Blaise." He cries quietly, deeply moved by his friend's speech. Blaise takes down the privacy charm and hugs Draco tightly. "Night Dra-" CRASH! Everyone wakes up and screams. “What was that?” They run to the hole in the wall. Draco is paralyzed with fear and the other boys are pointing their wands at the hole in the wall. “Stupefy!” all of the boys yell at once. “Expelliarmus!” shouts the voice. Their wands fly out of their hands. “IT’S MY FATHER!” Draco screams, still frozen in fear. “Well, well, well, Draco. When you weren’t at the manor I assumed you’d be here but I never imagined that you’d be here with these… people.” Lucius spat. “We have some unfinished business to do for The Dark Lord. Come now Draco.” Draco hesitated, but he saw his friends' faces. Then he straightened up feeling braver and said: “No! They’re my friends!” Lucius had a murderous look on his face. “What did you say to me Draco Lucius Malfoy? Oh, well in that case,” He smirked. “We can make a little deal. Or your 'friends' die.” He pointed his wand at them. “What do you want?” Draco whimpers. “Revenge!”


	4. A gift from Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this! My computer has been causing me problems. I've been dying to write this chapter! I have a lot of family problems and my dad had a heart attack recently so it's difficult to manage but here it is! Please leave Kudos and comments!  
> I dedicate this Fanfiction to all my readers.

"What do you want?" Draco whimpers. "REVENGE!" He yells. Now. I will punish you for this foolishness, and you must all take the unbreakable vow. Here's the deal. You all get married to who I say, and you get to live. They all look at each other and Harry and Ginny grasp each other's hand tightly. "Hmm, oh Draco will hate this," Lucius says to himself. "You two, Potter and Weasley." They take the unbreakable vow eagerly. "Hmm, I feel like... Parkinson and the other Weasley, I never liked your father Parkinson and I especially don't like Arthur Weasley that blood traitor." He finishes in disgust. "What! No! Please, anyone else!" Ron cries. "Do you want to die with all your friends? I didn't think so." He replies, exaggerating the 'die' as Ron retreats. "Longbottom and Bones, Hmm, Blaise and Lovegood, and that leaves Draco and Miss Granger. Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy?" He smirks. "Noooo!" Hermione falls to her knees and cries. Draco just stares at his father in disbelief. Luna and Ginny rush down and hug her tightly. Everyone else stares in shock. "Now, Granger, grab hold of Draco's right hand and let's begin." Lucius orders. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, marry my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy," he says. "I will," she replies hesitantly while still crying. "and will you fulfill your duties as a wife?" "I will," She whispers. "Draco Lucius Mal-" "I will! Ok, I will!" he screams avoiding his fathers gaze. The white rope-like strands around their hands fade away. "The weddings will take place in a few weeks, be prepared." He disapparates. "What do I do!?" Hermione cries into Ginny's shoulder. Draco looks around. The room starts spinning, and then fades. He falls to the ground, and everything goes black. 

When Draco wakes up, Hermione is still crying. He realizes that he must have hit his head because it's hurting and shooting a sharp pain down his neck and spine. He looks around and notices that it must have been 4 hours according to the clock. "Please tell me that was all just a bad dream." he says rubbing his head, now fully awake. Hermione keeps her head down and answers. "More like a nightmare..."


End file.
